ThrowbackThursday
#ThrowbackThursday is the fifth episode of the second season of Degrassi: Next Class. Main Plot Lola stages a protest for Tiny's unfair suspension and garners attention during the Degrassi Alumni event. Sub Plot Tristan sets out to alleviate tension in the air by censoring all gala night preformaces, which has an unexpected outcome. Third Plot Frankie looks for a way to change people's perception of her after being kicked off the volleyball team. Trivia= *This is the 500th episode of the Degrassi franchise. The number 500 was mentioned 3 times in this episode: **Holly J. says it feels like 500 years since she was at Degrassi. **Zig says that there were "like 500 signs" made for Tiny's protest. **Spinner says that Degrassi always seems to give you a 500th chance. *This episode featured appearances from characters from Degrassi: The Next Generation which includes Paige Michalchuk, Craig Manning, Marco Del Rossi, Emma Nelson, Liberty Van Zandt, Holly J. Sinclair, Mo Mashkour, Sav Bhandari and Spinner Mason. *Spinner, Peter, Sav, Holly J., Archie, Mr. Armstrong and Mr. Perino are now the only characters to appear in Degrassi: The Next Generation, Degrassi and Degrassi: Next Class. Heather Sinclair was also mentioned in all three. *Terri MacGregor, Manny Santos, Jimmy Brooks and Heather Sinclair were all mentioned in this episode. *This is Holly J.'s 100th episode between the series Degrassi: The Next Generation and Degrassi: Next Class. *Although Soma Bhatia is credited, Goldi does not appear. *Paige and Marco appeared to have made up since the time she slapped him in the Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 8 four-part finale film, Paradise City. *Emma mentions the time she exposed herself in front of the school Hungry Eyes. *Sav makes a reference to Janie and the Studs, the band he was in with Peter. *Tristan makes a reference to Manny's pregnancy, which she was planning to sing about at the gala. *Spinner made references to Degrassi: The Next Generation season 2 and season 4: ** Him getting a boner in class. (Weird Science) ** Him cheating on Paige. (Islands in the Stream) ** His involvement in Jimmy getting shot. (Time Stands Still (2)) *Stephen Stohn makes a cameo appearance. *Craig sings his song "Rescue You", which was written for Ellie Nash. He first performed this song in Paradise City. *Tiny mentions that his brother, is back in jail. *This episode first premiered in Australia on June 3rd, 2016. |-| Gallery= Marcoandpaige2.jpg Imagespemmad.jpeg tumblr_o87abp5u2S1sn3o9ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_o87abp5u2S1sn3o9ao2_1280.jpg tumblr_o874tpNX5p1u3epwjo1_1280.png tumblr_o874tpNX5p1u3epwjo3_1280.png tumblr_o874tpNX5p1u3epwjo5_1280.png tumblr_o874tpNX5p1u3epwjo10_1280.png tumblr_o874tpNX5p1u3epwjo2_1280.png y656yy6y.png 6y6y6y6.png 6y6y6y6yv.png 6y56yy6.png 6y66y6yv.png 6y66yyr.png 6y556y5.png 6yy6y6yv.png 6yy6yttt.png 7u7u7u.png 7u67u67u67.png 7uu7uuu.png 7uu77u.png 65y6y6y6y.png 65y66yc.png 66yy6ycc.png 66yyyy6ccc.png 67u67u7uu.png 67u67677.png 67uu67u66.png 77u777u6.png 767u7u.png 767u767.png 7878778y.png t5tt.png y6y6y66y5.png y6y66y.png y6y6555.png y66y66y6.png y66yy66y.png tyytyty6.png DNCS205.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Guest Starring *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi |-| Quotes= *Miles (To Tristan): "Not to mention what they're saying doesn't even make sense. That Frankie's drawing is somehow worse than Tiny getting in a huge fight?" *Craig: "Is that okay? For the gala?" |-| Featured Music= *"Start Right Now" by Sons & Daughters ft. Laney Jones *"Rescue You" by Jake Epstein *"Degrassi Is My Home" by Sara Waisglass and the Cast of Degrassi *"Heat Is On" by Chick Norris ft. Jordyn Kane & Jaycal |-| Links= *Watch #ThrowbackThursday on Dailymotion Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Episodes Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 2 Episodes